vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ochako Uraraka
|-|School Uniform= |-|Hero Costume= Summary Ochaco Uraraka is a member of Class 1-A and a hero-in-training under the name, Uravity. Cheerful, outgoing, and lively, she is nevertheless determined to become a great hero to support her family, which has fallen on hard times due to the economic turmoil caused by the discovery of Quirks. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 8-C | High 8-C Name: Ochaco Uraraka, hero name "Uravity" Origin: '''My Hero Academia '''Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Hero-in-Training, Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can manipulate gravity to make things float Attack Potency: Likely Large Building level (Is one of the weaker members of Class 1-A in terms of raw power, but can still hold her own against weaker villains) | Large Building level (Quickly and easily took down a Villain with a Gigantification Quirk that allowed him to level apartment complexes) Speed: At least Subsonic with Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Reacted to Bakugou) Lifting Strength: Class 1 with her powers (Can lift up to three tons after using her quirk) Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Can fight Himiko Toga, who poses a threat to Pro Heroes) Durability: Large Building level (Withstood numerous explosions from Bakugou during their Sports Festival battle and only succumbed after she hit her weight limit) Stamina: High (Endured repeated explosions from Bakugou during their battle, and managed to have enough energy to save Izuku from falling after she was nearly crushed by rubble) Range: Standard melee range, virtually infinite after lifting something into the air (Made a baseball fly an indeterminate distance away) Standard Equipment: Her Hero Costume, which is designed to suppress nausea and eliminate the shock caused by falling from great heights. Intelligence: Ochaco is a lively and energetic young girl who is known to work well with others. Although her grades are not particularly great, her creative use of her Quirk allowed her to score third place in U.A.'s rigorous Entrance Exam and tenth place during Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test, showing great mastery of her Quirk and its applications. Her determination and optimistic outlook allow her to make decisions on the fly and come up with complex strategies with only minimal assistance, nearly getting the drop on Bakugou during their battle. In addition, her training with the hero Gunhead has given her valuable martial arts training, allowing her to subdue her foes with any number of grappling, take down, and throwing maneuvers, which proved invaluable during her sparring session with Thirteen, a powerful hero with a Black Hole Quirk, and when fending off Himiko Toga, a known serial killer and a member of the Villain Alliance. Weaknesses: If Ochaco uses her Quirk too much, hits her weight limit, or is forced to use it on herself, she'll be overcome by nausea. Ochako must also make physical contact with her desired object in order to make it float. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Zero Gravity: Ochaco's Quirk allows her to manipulate the gravity around an object to make it weightless or float. She can use this for a variety of purposes, lightening loads, allowing her to take advantage of surrounding objects as weapons, and making others float to render them incapable of reaching others. However, she has a weight limit of three tons, and she'll succumb to nausea if she goes over that. In addition, she'll also suffer from nausea if she uses it on herself for any extended period of time or if she floats a great number of objects at once or in rapid succession. * Home Run Comet: An attack she improvised during the Hero vs. Villains exercise, Uraraka grabs a fallen stone pillar and uses it to bat rubble towards her opponents at high speeds. Key: Start of the Series | Post-Internship Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 8